Медив
Древо залечит свои раны… как и этот мир. Жертва была принесена. Люди, эльфы и орки — все они, забыв былые распри, объединились против общего врага. Сама природа восстала против тьмы, и тьма отступила. Пророчество исполнилось — этот мир спасен и ему больше не нужны хранители. Будущее теперь находится в руках смертных. И имя Медива вновь станет легендой, одной из множества легенд далекого прошлого. Магус''The Last Guardian'', 79.Shadows & Light, 41.Tides of Darkness, 11.Infinite Vanquisher: Magna Medivh dies today. Медив был последним из Хранителей Тирисфаля, древней касты защитников, обладающих великой силой для борьбы с демонами Пылающего Легиона. Он был развращен еще перед рождением и подчинен Саргерасом, Властителем демонов, который использовал Медива для осуществления своего плана по захвату Азерота. Медив поддерживал связь с колдуном орков Гул'даном, и вместе они открыли Темный Портал, который позволил Пылающему Легиону начать завоевание Азерота. Вскоре он был убит небольшим отрядом людей во главе с одним из его друзей — Андуином Лотаром. Незадолго до начала Третьей Войны Медив возвратился как таинственный Пророк, чтобы повлиять на происходящие события и объединить смертные расы в последний союз, ведя их к победе в Битве за гору Хиджал.Lands of Conflict, 34.Shadows & Light, 45. Имя пророка, в переводе с талассийского означает «хранитель тайн». Он обладал Атиешем, большим посохом Стража. Его озвучивал Michael Bell в Warcraft III и Cam Clarke в World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Биография Рождение и детство Мать Медива, Эгвин, была Хранителем Тирисфаля до него. За восемь столетий до пришествия орков на Азерот она сражалась и, по–видимому, победила Саргераса. Однако такой поворот событий входил в планы демона, — он переместил свою сущность в её тело и стал выжидать. За сорок пять лет до пришествия орков Эгвин задумалась о рождении ребенка, которому она могла бы передать свою силу, вопреки планам Совета Тирисфаля. Она очаровала кудесника Королевства Азерот, Ньеласа Арана, могущественного волшебника Ордена и отдала мальчика ему на воспитание. Называя мальчика Медивом, что на языке высших эльфов означает «хранитель тайн», Эгвин не догадывалась, что Саргерас уже завладел беззащитным ребенком, пока тот находился в её утробе. Мальчик (и Саргерас) получил всю силу Эгвин, которая дремала в нем до совершеннолетия. У Медива было счастливое детство, которое он провел со своими друзьями — принцем Ллейном Ринном и Андуином Лотаром. Однажды, путешествуя по Тернистой Долине, Медив и его друзья попали в засаду трех троллей джунглей. Никто сильно не пострадал, однако Медив потерял сознание после нескольких произнесенных заклинаний. В свой четырнадцатый день рождения он проснулся посреди ночи от кошмара – жуткие силуэты гнали его по бездне. В поту он кинулся в комнату своего отца, и, когда отец коснулся мальчика, сила, данная матерью, пробудилась. К тому времени, когда энергия утихла, его отец был мертв, а сам Медив оказался при смерти. Вызванная Саргерасом кома длилась более двадцати лет и все это время он находился под присмотром своего друга Лотара и клериков Североземского Аббатства. Падший Хранитель Медив проснулся более чем двадцать лет спустя и убедил придворных и свою мать Эгвин, что чувствует себя прекрасно. Но темный дух Саргераса искажал и извращал его мысли и эмоции. Сила Медива росла огромными скачками, и он намеревался узнать все и даже начал общаться с Легионом с нижних уровней Искаженной Пустоты. Он начал искать нечто, что помогло бы уничтожить людей Азерота, единственную, по его мнению, преграду на пути к истинному могуществу. Он нашел это на Дреноре. Заключая сделку с Гул'даном из своих покоев в башне Каражана, Медив пообещал открыть Гул'дану местоположение Гробницы Саргераса, если Гул'дан приведет Орду на Азерот и уничтожит людей. Таким образом, поддерживаемый с другой стороны Гул'даном и Советом Теней, Медив открыл Темный Портал между Азеротом и Дренором. Эгвин приходила к Медиву, пыталась вразумить его, убедить что он следует неправильному пути, но он ничего не желал слышать. Они сразились, но Медив победил и прогнал её с глаз долой. Но битва истощила его, и он попытался впитать силу самой земли. Эгвин пережила сражение с Медивом и он решил наложить охранные чары на неё, чтобы мать жила спокойно.Круг Ненависти, 176. Однако Эгвин была не единственной, кто пытался противостоять независимому хранителю. Арканагос, синий дракон и один из хранителей магии посетил Каражан и попытался отвратить Медива от пути, который тот выбрал. В конце концов, синий решил применить силу, но Медив подавил дракона и сжег его изнутри. Вновь Медив истощил свои силы и должен был восстановить их. Вскоре после этого магистры Даларана послали к Медиву ученика. Этот молодой человек был известен как Кадгар, что по-дворфийски означает «Верность». Шло время и «Юноша Верный» стал учеником Медива. Он жил в Каражане вместе с остальными: Медивом, обучающим его, дворецким Мороузом и Кухаркой. В это время начала разгораться война между орками и людьми – орки все прибывали и прибывали из Черных Топей. Медив на этот счет не беспокоился и говорил, что все идет по плану. Вскоре после этого в Каражан приехала Гарона Полуоркская в качестве эмиссара Орды. Кадгар первый обнаружил, что именно Медив впустил орков на Азерот. В это время состоялась аудиенция Кадгара и Гароны у Короля Ллейна и Андуина Лотара и последние убедились в измене Медива. Лотар, один из лучших друзей Медива, возглавил небольшой отряд людей, в который входили Кадгар с Гаронной и который должен был остановить безумного Хранителя. Во время битвы Кадгар, состарившийся от магии Медива, вонзил меч Лотара прямо в сердце магу. Демон внутри Медива пробудился, но Лотар уже нанес решающий удар, обезглавив мага и низвергнув Саргераса в Пустоту. Будучи в расцвете сил, Медив совершенствовался и боролся с Саргерасом в своей башне Каражана. Сила Медива была настолько велика, что его смерть наложила печать проклятия на некогда величественную башню и прилегающие земли, которые ныне называются Перевалом Мертвого Ветра. А башня стала таким опасным и проклятым местом, из которого еще никто не возвращался (цепочка Аметистового Ока). Воскрешение Когда Кадгар убил Медива и изгнал дух Саргераса, дух Медива сумел спастись. Он предвидел возможное падение Лордерона — с помощью оставшихся магических сил его матери он был возрожден и вновь принял материальную форму. Медив ненадолго вернулся в Каражан, где он встретился с Кадгаром из прошлого (хотя с точки зрения Кадгара это Медив был из будущего). Он объяснил своему бывшему ученику, что с его смертью и последующим возвращением к жизни, битва между добром (Хранителем) и злом (Саргерасом), кипевшая внутри него, окончилась, и теперь, возможно впервые, он — только Медив. Последний Страж, ?. Явление Пророка После Первой войны загадочный пророк являлся различным жителям Азерота. Он пытался предупредить о надвигающемся конце света. Юному вождю Орды — Траллу, сыну Дуротана – приснился сон, где орки и люди боролись друг с другом, в то время как с небес грянул дождь из инферналов. Он проснулся и Пророк сказал ему, что это было видение, и что он должен отправиться в древние земли Калимдора, если хочет спасти свой народ. Тралл почувствовал, что Пророк говорит правду и взял курс вдоль моря, на запад, к далеким берегам Калимдора. Медив, Пророк, предпочитал не вмешиваться напрямую в грядущую войну (принуждая некоторых думать, что он всего лишь призрак) У него есть способность превращаться в большую, черную птицу. Орда совершила исход на Калимдор, а вот положение людей было гораздо труднее. Король Теренас из Лордерона и Верховный маг Антонидас из Даларана посчитали Пророка сумасшедшим. Сын короля, Принц Артас, отказался оставить своих людей, нуждавшихся в защите. Только молодая дочь Даэлина Праудмура и ученица Антонидаса, Джайна, ощущала что он, возможно, прав. Когда Пророк явился ей после разрушения Стратхольма, она вняла его предупреждениям и стала подготавливаться к отплытию. Джайна и её люди отбыли на Калимдор, когда вторжение уже начиналось. Тралл прибыл на Калимдор в поисках своей судьбы и его новый знакомый, Кэрн Кровавое Копыто — вождь племени Кровавого Копыта – предложил ему отправиться к Оракулу. Тралл достиг Оракула, сражаясь с Экспедицией Лордерона, но встретил там Джайну и еще нескольких людей. Когда они уже были готовы вступить в бой, появился пророк. Он сказал им, что если они надеются победить Пылающий Легион и спасти Азерот от гибели, то должны забыть распри и объединиться. Они неохотно согласились. thumb|left|Медив встречает предводителей смертных рас. Наконец, Пророк раскрыл себя, когда пришло время объединить силы. Явившись во сне Траллу, ночному эльфу Малфуриону Ярости Бури и Джайне, Пророк сказал им, что они должны заключить союз, чтобы бороться против общего врага. Он рассказал им, что был Медивом, Последним Хранителем Тирисфаля, и что именно по его вине орки, а вслед за ними и Пылающий Легион проникли на Азерот. Тралл, Джайна и Малфурион убедились, что победа может быть достигнута только, если их народы объединятся и они сплотились, чтобы защитить Мировое Древо, Нордрассил. В решающий час явились духи природы, призванные звуками Рога Кенария, и уничтожили Архимонда раз и навсегда. Уверенный, что мир до поры до времени в безопасности, и что он смог искупить свои ужасные грехи, Явление Медива к Мед'ану.Медив исчез, чтобы занять место «среди легенд прошлого». Его действия спасли Азерот и загладили вину его прошлых преступлений. Впоследствии Неизвестно куда он отправился после событий Битвы за гору Хиджал. Возможно, его пребывание на Азероте подошло к концу, и он покинул материальный уровень, или, возможно, он просто уединился где–нибудь в отдаленном месте. Позже видели черного ворона, продолжавшего летать над башней Каражана, и есть предположения, что Последний Страж все–таки задержался в этом мире. Но все же, его судьба остается неизвестной, а из его последних слов ясно, что мы больше никогда не увидим и не услышим его. Несмотря на это, он оставил в Каражане свое отражение. Круг Ненависти Встреча с Магной Эгвинн сильно удивила Джайну, поскольку все Стражи Тирисфаля, включая Медива, должны были быть мертвы к тому времени. Неизвестно, мертв ли Медив на самом деле, или так просто думала Джайна. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Хотя многое минуло к началу событий World of Warcraft, Медив, в дополнении The Burning Crusade, встречается в той или иной форме в двух инстансах. Странно, но модель и анимация Медива основана на модели ночного эльфа–мужчины, а не человека. Он фигурирует в заданиях Разрешение учителя, Возвращение к Кадгару. Он начинает и закачивает следующие квесты: * Quest:The Master's Touch * Quest:Return to Khadgar Смотри Caverns of Time NPCs и Karazhan NPCs. Пещеры Времени Первый раз Медив встречается нам в Открытии Темного Портала, втором инстансе Пещер Времени, который открывается после прохождения Побега из Дарнхольда. Действие происходит в Черных Топях в то время, когда Медив пытается открыть Темный Портал, и группа игроков должна защитить его от драконов стаи Бесконечности, пытающихся убить его и остановить открытие Портала, препятствуя вторжению орков на Азерот. Медив фигурирует в процессе аттунемента Каражана. После получение фрагментов ключа Кадгара из инстансов в Запределье, Кадгар посылает вас в Черные Топи, чтобы поговорить с Медивом и зачаровать ключ для открытия запертых ворот Каражана. Медив выдаст вам Хозяйский ключ. Однако сначала вы должны пройти инстанс прежде чем поговорить с ним и получить ключ. Каражан Еще дважды Медив встречается нам в его бывшем владении, Каражане, на Перевале Мертвого Ветра, который был оставлен после его смерти в руках Кадгара и Лотара незадолго до конца Второй войны. Игроки встречают «Эхо Медива» в шахматном зале, где они должны сыграть с ним партию в шахматы. «Проекция Медива» встречается на Терассе Мастера в сцене воспоминания о сражении с синим драконом Арканагосом. : : : : : : :Arcanagos glows with a blue aura as Medivh casts a pyroblast that reflects off the dragon. Injured, Medivh stands back to his feet. : :Арканагос начинает гореть. : :Арканагос улетает вдаль. : World of Warcraft: The Comic In spite of his unknown fate, he left an avatar of himself in Karazhan to give a message of knowledge and power to his son, Med'an, so that Med'an could decide his own fate. The avatar commented himself as being gone from Azeroth. Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects While chasing an image of the lost Dragon Aspect Nozdormu in the Caverns of Time, Thrall encountered Medivh in the form of a black raven, who somehow knew that Thrall was from another time and that he was looking for Nozdormu. Heroes of the Storm Медив так же является одним из героев в МОВА Heroes of the Storm, являясь героем поддержки. Смерть Смерть Медива изображена как минимум в четырех различных источниках. В Warcraft: Orcs & Humans игрок должен был войти в его логово и убить Медива. Его логово заполнено призванными и пещерными тварями: скелетами, скорпионами, огненными элементалями и демонами. Лотар, Кадгар и Гарона в этом участия не принимали. Смерть Медива была описана в книге «Последний Страж», где сказано, что он убит упомянутой выше троицей – Кадгар пронзил сердце, а Лотар обезглавил. Эта версия поддерживается различными источниками.Alliance Player's Guide, 134.Темный Портал и Падение Штормграда В интерлюдии «Последний Хранитель» в кампании "Конец вечности" игры Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Медива показывают в воспоминании, где его убивают несколько пехотинцев. Хотя капитаном в сцене мог выступать Лотар, Кадгар и Гарона нигде не видны. Однако это можно объяснить тем, что эти двое носили одежды Штормграда, как описано в «Последнем Страже», поэтому были показаны как простые пехотинцы. И наконец, в комиксе «Flashback» мы видим, что удар в сердце был нанесен Медиву Кадгаром, но Лотар просто стоит позади. Идея, что кроме Лотара, Кадгара и Гароны в событие вовлечены и другие люди поддержана Shadows & Light («…отряд воинов людей…») и Horde Player's Guide («Группа людей замедлила вторжение, убив Медива»). Но оба источника подтверждают, что Лотар, Кадгар и Гарона участвовали в этом. В Tides of Darkness объясняется, что Лотар был с Гароной, Кадгаром и группой людей, когда они одолели Медива. В фильме «Варкрафт» в составе отряда были только Лотар и Кадгар. File:Medivh's death in Warcraft I.jpg|Смерть Медива в Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. File:Medivh's death in warcraft III.jpg|Смерть Медива в Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. File:Medivh's death in Warcraft comic.jpg|Смерть Медива в ''Warcraft'' comic. Личность Дух Медива все время боролся с Саргерасом за контроль над телом и разумом. Борьба эта не прекращалась и, в результате, состояние Медива периодически колебалось от полного спокойствия и ясности до приступов странного и непонятного поведения. Посторонним казалось, что он часто принимает абсурдные решения и неожиданно меняет свои взгляды. Когда борьба двух сущностей становилась невыносимой для тела, Медив впадал в состояние комы и не реагировал на внешние воздействия. Продолжительность такого состояния могла варьироваться от нескольких минут до нескольких месяцев. Пока Медив управлял своим телом, он был дружелюбным и мудрым. Он оказывал помощь многим высокопоставленным правителям и ставил интересы королевства превыше всего. Он защищал Азерот от атак в течение многих лет и заслужил репутацию верного защитника земель. Он интересовался другими расами и всегда был рад историям об отдаленных землях или народах. Но когда Саргерас брал контроль в свои руки, личность Медива резко менялась. Он становился угрюмым и отчужденным и едва признавал присутствие близких друзей и фактически игнорировал посторонних. Он был скрытным и часто внезапно срывался в далекие поездки. В личных разговорах Медив не гнушался избавиться от посетителей, используя магию, чтобы убить или вывести их из строя. Но он понимал, что лидеры Лордерона могут его разоблачить, и на публике не выходил из роли. Тактика Медива была зачастую переменчива, в зависимости от того, какая сущность в данный момент контролирует тело. Тем не менее, общий стиль – оставаться на расстоянии и атаковать врагов мощными заклинаниями. Он часто произносит несколько заклинаний и отступает, чтобы позже атаковать снова, но с другой позиции. Медив - единственный смертный, кого уважал и даже боялся сам Нелтарион. Также Джайна говорила, что чувствует в нём огромную силу (во время разговора с Артасом). Атиеш Самые сильные волшебники сосредотачивают свои силы в магические посохи и Медив не исключение. Его посох, , был усилен агентом Саргераса, что увеличило и без того огромную силу Медива. Когда Медив был убит, Атиеш забрали в Даларан, где выяснилось, что дух, заключенный в посох способен убить любого, кто посмеет завладеть им. Атиеш заперли в секретном хранилище, где он содержался в течение тридцати лет, пока Даларан не был разрушен Архимондом. Посох был разбит на 42 части – 40 щепок, навершие и основание. Основание неизвестным путем попало во владение К’Туна в Ан’Кираже (до этого им обладал Бранн Бронзобород, нашедший его во время своих исследований Азерота), а навершие оказалось у некроманта–лича Кел’Тузада, который ответственен за вызов Архимонда. 40 щепок находятся в руках лейтенантов Кел’Тузада в его цитадели Наксрамас, в Восточных Чумных землях. Но даже если удастся восстановить посох, сначала нужно изгнать из него скверну Саргераса. Ныне добыть данный посох не представляется возможным. Видео Файл:Warcraft III Intro Файл:Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - The Scourge of Lordaeron - Cinematic The Warning Файл:Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - The Scourge of Lordaeron - Chapter 2.5 Jaina's Meeting Файл:Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - The Scourge of Lordaeron - Chapter 5.5 The Prince and the Prophet Файл:Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - The Scourge of Lordaeron - Chapter 6.5 Divergent Courses Файл:Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - Eternity's End - Chapter 6.5 The Last Guardian Галерея Файл:WC1PMedivh.gif|Лицо Медива в Warcraft I. Файл:WC1Medivh.gif|Медив в Warcraft I. Файл:Medivhportrait.JPG|Лицо Медива в Warcraft III. Файл:Medivhunit.JPG|Медив в Warcraft III. Файл:Medivh color.JPG|Медив в Shadows & Light. Файл:Medivh1.jpg|Медив в руководстве WC1. Файл:ActionMedivh.jpg|Коллекционная фигурка Медива. Файл:Medivh Crow Action Figure.JPG|Коллекционная фигурка Медива в облике ворона. Файл:World of Warcraft Thrall's Vision.mp4 000041708.jpg|Медив в видениях Тралла Файл:Thrall's Vision Crow Closeup.jpg|Медив в видениях Тралла Файл:Thrall's Vision Birds Eye.jpg|Медив улетает с хижины Тралла. Файл:MedivhFanmade.jpg|Фан образ Медива, от Daerone Файл:Medivh BlackMorass TCG.jpg|Медив открывает Темный Портал. Файл:The Master's Touch tcg.jpg| Файл:Медив_ХС.jpg| Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Medivh da:Medivh de:Medivh es:Medivh it:Medivh fi:Medivh fr:Medivh hu:Medivh no:Medivh pl:Medivh Категория:Игровые персонажи Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Уникальная озвучка Категория:Уникальные модели Категория:Отшельники Категория:Черные Топи НИПы Категория:Коллекционные фигурки Категория:Персонажи "Последний Страж" Категория:Персонажи "Круг Ненависти" Категория:Персонажи "Восход Орды" Категория:Персонажи "Артас: Восхождение Короля-лича" Категория:Легендарные персонажи Категория:Маги Категория:Вечные Категория:Чернокнижники Категория:Чародеи Категория:World of Warcraft: Комикс